Amor y Otros Infortunios
by Turquoise Sunshine
Summary: Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger ha dedicado su carrera a los derechos de los seres mágicos y trabaja a regañadientes con el sardónico cabildero del ministerio, Draco Malfoy. Pero hay magia antigua en funcionamiento después de la Guerra y su consecuencia será grave si Hermione no logra levantar la vista de su legislación y lo nota. VeelaFic. Dramione (Traducción)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de **J.K Rowling**. Esta historio tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic " _Love and Other Misfortunes_ " de **SenLinYu**

N/T: ¡Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas pero quiero agradecer a SenLinYu por darme su consentimiento para poder publicar esta gran historia. Dejo también el link a la publicación original por si alguien lo desea: _s/12833681/1/Love-and-Other-Misfortunes_

* * *

 **AMOR Y OTROS INFORTUNIOS**

 _(Love and Other Misfortunes)_

Por: SenLinYu

Capítulo 1

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba por la página setenta y cinco en su revisión de la **Ley de Derechos del Hombre-lobo** cuando un memorándum con forma de mariposa revoloteó en su oficina y aterrizó en su pisapapeles.

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _Tengo un asunto que me gustaría discutir con usted. Sé que está bastante ocupada, pero si tiene algún tiempo esta tarde, por favor pase por aquí. Mi asistente la dejará pasar a verme inmediatamente._

 _Emeliory Bogfeld_

 _Secretaria de Vínculos Mágicos_

 _Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas_

Hermione parpadeó ante la nota. Emeliory y ella trabajaban en diferentes sectores del departamento de criaturas mágicas y, en los últimos tres años, nunca habían cruzado caminos aparte de un saludo ocasional en el ascensor. La especialidad de Hermione era legal, pelear por los derechos de seres mágicos subrepresentados como hombres-lobo, elfos domésticos, y centauros; mientras que Emeliory estaba en una rama más antigua y establecida, especializándose en términos de negociación entre seres mágicos y magos en el caso de un vínculo mágico.

Hermione frunció los labios y se preguntó acerca de qué podría Emeliory querer reunirse. Probablemente, se dio cuenta, se trataba de cómo la Ley de Derechos del Hombres-lobo podría coincidir con la división de vínculos mágicos. Los vínculos de Hombre-lobo eran raros, pero había registros de ellos en la historia mágica.

Hermione mordisqueó la punta de su pluma. En el caso de un enlace de hombre-lobo las ramificaciones legales podrían ser difíciles. Ella no había estudiado el sistema legal de los Vínculos de Seres Mágicos porque el área no era su especialidad y no figuraba en el borrador actual de la Ley de Derechos del Hombre-lobo. Pero, se dio cuenta, si el proyecto de ley pasaba, sentaría un precedente que podría usarse para impulsar una Enmienda de Derechos de Vinculación en el futuro.

Con un pequeño gemido, se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y se encogió para sus adentros al pensar en todas las nuevas revisiones de la LDH que la consideración de vínculos mágicos probablemente necesitaría. Tendría que repasar todo de nuevo, palabra por palabra. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado por alto algo con tan grandes ramificaciones potenciales? Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella, la tensión irradiaba desde su cuello.

—Durmiendo en el trabajo otra vez, ¿Eh, Granger?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y se sentó para encontrar a Draco Malfoy recargándose sobre su escritorio. Desde la graduación, cuando comenzó a ser preparado para hacerse cargo de la propiedad Malfoy, se había vuelto cada vez más y más como Lucius Malfoy. Llevaba túnicas y capas mágicas, incluso ahora en el auge del verano, y se escurría por el Ministerio y entraba en las oficinas como si fuera su dueño. Solía entrar de repente en la oficina de Hermione especialmente a menudo, fingiendo apoyo por sus causas, pero ella no dudaba que preocupándose sólo por asegurarse de que no estaba pasando nada que pudiera impedir que los Malfoy acumulen una fortuna aún más absurda.

Hermione solo lo soportaba porque Narcissa Malfoy había financiado su programa de educación para hombres-lobo para cuidar a niños huérfanos o desheredados que habían sido mordidos durante la guerra. Hermione había comenzado su campaña para el programa casi inmediatamente después de la guerra, pero en medio de los esfuerzos de reconstrucción su recaudación había hecho poco progreso. Estaba lista para desesperar cuando Narcissa Malfoy apareció con una llave de una bóveda de Gringotts y se la entregó, sin condiciones o preguntas. Hermione sabía que la estaban comprando, pero no había estado en posición de rechazarla; soportaría a Malfoy recargándose a cambio de dar a 126 niños lobo la oportunidad de crecer de forma segura.

—No estaba durmiendo, Malfoy —dijo remilgadamente, sonrojándose débilmente. Malfoy había entrado una vez en su oficina y la encontró durmiendo debajo del escritorio. Aún no lo había superado—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que necesito hacer otra revisión completa de la LDH, y ya que que se supone que estará lista para la asamblea del Wizengamot para el martes, eso significa que probablemente viviré de la poción pimentónica durante los próximos cinco días.

— ¿De nuevo?, Pensé que dijiste que estaría lista hoy —las cejas de Malfoy se arquearon.

—También pensé que estaría lista, hasta que recibí un memo de Emeliory Bogfeld pidiendo una reunión —levantó la nota para mostrarle a Malfoy—. Nuestros sectores en el departamento nunca se han cruzado antes, así que solo puedo imaginar que tiene preocupaciones sobre el precedente legal de la LDH respecto a los vínculos mágicos.

— ¿Qué? —Malfoy le quitó la nota de los dedos y la leyó él mismo—. Hablé con su asistente la semana pasada con respecto a la LDH, ella no mencionó que el Departamento de Vínculos tuviera alguna preocupación con respecto a los precedentes. A menos que…—sus ojos se estrecharon y su voz se apagó antes de arrojar la nota de vuelta al escritorio abruptamente.

—Me ocuparé de esto —dijo deslizándose de la habitación.

— ¡Malfoy! —gritó Hermione, saltando de su escritorio—, ¡Malfoy, espera!

Ella lo persiguió, más allá de su asistente y por el pasillo antes de finalmente alcanzarlo. Las piernas de él eran considerablemente más largas que las de ella, y tuvo que trotar para seguirle el ritmo.

—Malfoy, sinceramente, no me importa. Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté perfecto con la LDH antes de enviarla. No queremos correr ningún riesgo de que el Wizengamot vote en contra y nos fuerce a esperar hasta el próximo año para reenviarlo. Los derechos del hombre-lobo necesitan una reforma ahora. Además, esto es mi culpa, debí haber consultado con el departamento de vínculos mientras redactaba la LDH en primer lugar. La nota de Emeliory parecía muy agradable, estoy segura de que solo tiene unas cuantas preocupaciones, hacer otra revisión completa es mi prerrogativa.

El ritmo de Malfoy no aflojó en absoluto y, frustrada, ella agarró su muñeca para frenarlo. El segundo en que su mano lo tocó, él se giró y de apartó de ella como si le quemara.

—No me toques, Granger —siseó viciosamente.

Hermione sintió como si la hubieran abofeteado. Malfoy y ella no eran exactamente amigos, pero la ira en su expresión parecía excesiva dados los años que habían trabajado juntos. Le sorprendió lo dolida que se sintió por eso. Tropezó levemente y se enderezó. Se encontró a sí misma buscando su rostro, medio esperando que él le ofreciera una excusa o una explicación. Malfoy y ella eran diferentes ahora, eran colegas; no concordaban con todo, pero después de todos esos años, habían superado eso.

Pero si Malfoy notó la expresión de dolor en su rostro, no dio ninguna indicación y continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Me haré cargo de esto —reiteró —. No te molestes con Bogfeld.

Caminó por el pasillo otra vez, y Hermione no intentó detenerlo.

Al regresar a su oficina se dejó caer en su silla y miró las revisiones que había estado haciendo minuciosamente por lo que había parecido la milésima vez. Si iba a tener que volver a revisarla de todos modos, no tenía sentido terminar... lo que significaba que su agenda para el resto del día estaba vacía.

Al diablo con Malfoy, resopló, poniéndose de pie. Iba a encontrarse con Emeliory.

La sucursal de Vínculos Mágicos estaba escondida en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas cerca de la entrada del visitante. Hermione nunca había estado en el pasillo, y se dio cuenta de que era bastante absurdo, dado que había estado trabajando allí tres años. Tan pronto como la asistente, Astoria Greengrass, vio a Hermione, tocó un pequeño adorno brillante y dijo:

—Hermione Granger está aquí para verla.

—Hazla pasar —la voz tintineante de Emeliory respondió de inmediato.

Astoria señaló hacia la puerta y Hermione entró.

La oficina de Emeliory le recordaba a Hermione a la de una psicóloga muggle y, a diferencia de las típicas oficinas del ministerio, ya sea monótonas o absurdamente ostentosas, parecía tener la intención de tranquilizar a los visitantes. Había pinturas en las paredes, y plantas con flores reposando en los estantes. Incluso había un juego completo de hermosa porcelana inglesa para el té y una canasta de pasteles de hadas. El escritorio de Emeliory, en lugar de mirar a la puerta, estaba en una esquina y había varías sillas laterales grandes, y un sofá en el centro de la habitación.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Emeliory, levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a ella —, estoy muy halagada de que pudiera hacer tiempo en su agenda para reunirse conmigo hoy. Sé que es una persona terriblemente ocupada.

A Hermione Emeliory Bogfeld le recordó a su madre. Tenían los mismos ojos y voz melódica, parecida a un pájaro. Y Aunque confortable y adecuado para una mujer madura Emeliory estaba elegantemente vestida mientras parecía maternal al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, señorita Bogfeld, despejé mi agenda tan pronto como recibí su nota. Lamento mucho no haberla consultado antes. Me di cuenta de mi error en el momento en que leí la nota. ¿Cree que hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos hacer las revisiones necesarias a tiempo para que el Wizengamot vote el martes, o debería presentar una solicitud para una extensión?

Emeliory parpadeó.

— ¿Revisiones? —cuestionó.

—Sí —Hermione siguió presionando—. Sobre la LDH. Tengo que admitir que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que la LDH podría tener un efecto sobre el precedente establecido en el caso de un vínculo de Hombres-lobo. Fue descuidado de mi parte, lo sé. En verdad no sé cómo lo pasé por alto. Pero por supuesto que debemos ser muy cuidadosos en el fraseo de la LDH para asegurarnos de que no tenemos una cláusula en algún lado que preocuparía al Wizengamot y voten en contra. Realmente no he estudiado la ley de vinculación, así que por supuesto cederé a lo que crea que sería aconsejable.

—Oh —Emeliory inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y río.

Hermione de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de porqué Emeliory la había llamado. Claramente no tenía nada que ver con la LDH.

—No tengo ninguna preocupación sobre la LDH. Revisé el borrador que envió a los sectores la semana pasada y estoy bastante impresionada con el trabajo que ha hecho. Los derechos del hombre lobo han sido ignorados por demasiado tiempo y estoy muy contenta de ver que tienen un abogado como usted para representarlos. Y, en cuanto a las implicaciones legales en relación con el departamento de vinculación, no necesita preocuparse ni un poco. Las leyes con respecto a la vinculación son tan antiguas como las colinas y están escritas para incluir todos los enlaces de seres mágicos, estoy legalmente facultada para representar a los hombres lobo en caso de unión mágica.

—Oh —dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta que realmente no sabía nada sobre la estructura legal de los vínculos de seres mágicos.

—Ahora, ¿Por qué no se pone cómoda, nos sirvo una taza de té y le digo porqué le pedí que se reúna conmigo?

Hermione se sentó en el borde de una silla con respaldo lateral y aceptó té y un pastel de hadas.

—Ahora —Emeliory dijo, sentándose en el sofá con su propia taza de té. —, señorita Granger, sé que ha trabajado en el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas durante tres años, pero ¿Qué sabe usted sobre el vínculo mágico específicamente? Soy consciente de que es algo que no está cubierto en el plan de estudios de Hogwarts, pero también he escuchado cuentos sobre su curiosidad apasionada.

—No mucho —Hermione admitió, un temor repentino se apoderó de ella y se dio cuenta de por qué estaba allí—. Sé que los lazos mágicos tienen diferentes niveles de aparición dependiendo de los seres mágicos. Se considera raro entre los hombres lobo, los centauros y los vampiros, pero entre las veela, los elfos domésticos y los que tienen rastros de sangre de hada, es intrínseco a su magia y ciclo de vida.

Emeliory asintió —Sí, y como es intrínseco a su magia, es mi trabajo negociar lo que eso significa entre las dos partes. En ocasiones es una situación muy difícil. El Ministerio, por supuesto, se opone a coaccionar a los magos, sin embargo, cuando tienes la vida de otro individuo en juego, es muy importante que el individuo mágico comprenda la gravedad de su elección. ¿Conoce los diferentes tipos de vínculos que pueden ocurrir?

—Hay una vinculación física, que ocurre cuando la sangre se mezcla y causa una especie de conexión fantasma entre el ser y el mago. Luego hay una vinculación de dependencia mágica, como lo que se ve en los elfos domésticos, donde su voluntad de vivir puede depender de servir a una cierta línea de sangre. Y luego está —Hermione se atragantó y se volvió ligeramente rosada—, la unión de pareja, donde el ser mágico distingue a un individuo mágico con el que se unirá con el propósito de casarse y reproducirse.

Emeliory hizo un sonido por lo bajo — ¿Y esta es su idea de no saber mucho sobre los enlaces mágicos? Sabes más sobre eso que la mayoría de los sangrepura. Aunque, debo modificar su entendimiento de cómo funciona la unión de pareja. Por lo general, ocurre mucho más orgánicamente de lo que la mayoría piensa. Un ser mágico no solo selecciona de manera repentina a un individuo mágico, sino que se siente atraído por ellos y se enamora de ellos de la misma manera que cualquier persona se enamora. Se necesita un cierto nivel de cercanía para que el vínculo empiece a formarse. No puede ser simplemente alguien a quien pasas en el vestíbulo o una celebridad de la que se siente atraído. Y el ser mágico tiene un agudo sentido interno de lo que es compatible, emocional, mental y mágicamente; son mucho más estrictos sobre esas cosas que la mayoría de los magos. —Emeliory sonrió levemente antes de continuar,

—Pero, una vez que un ser mágico alcanza el punto de querer unirse, no pueden dejar de amar. Su vida se basa en convencer al individuo mágico de corresponderle. Una vez que el vínculo se sella, se convierte en codependiente. Afortunadamente, la mayoría del tiempo, las dos personas tienen una relación mutua y entrar en el vínculo es solo el siguiente paso... pero ocasionalmente es más complicado que eso, y es entonces cuando entro yo.

Emeliory hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Hermione.

—Como estoy segura de que ya ha adivinado, señorita Granger, la razón por la que le pedí que viniera aquí es porque me han pedido que represente a un ser mágico que la ha elegido a usted como su pareja.

Hermione parpadeó, casi esperando que toda la situación fuera una alucinación causada por la falta de sueño.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Lo estoy. La razón por la que me han traído como mediadora es porque el ser mágico en cuestión está convencido de que usted no puede y no va a reciprocar sus sentimientos. Él ni siquiera quiere que lo sepas porque tiene miedo de que aceptes la unión como una cuestión de conciencia. Así que se ha resignado a morir en lugar de ponerla en una situación en la que se sienta coaccionada. Sus padres vinieron a mí, y me suplicaron que le presentara la situación para su consideración.

— ¿Y se le permite hacer eso?

—Él está enamorado, y las personas que aman toman decisiones irracionales a veces. Especialmente cuando han formado un apego en la medida en que lo hace un ser mágico. Debo admitir que esta es la primera ocasión en la que estoy en una posición de abogada que en una posición de mediación.

— ¿Y es alguien con quien soy razonablemente cercana? —Hermione estaba destrozando su cerebro tratando de adivinar quién podría ser. Las familias con sangre mágica eran a veces extremadamente reservadas, especialmente las que descendían de las hadas. Pero dada la certeza del individuo de que ella lo rechazaría, eso implicaba a Slytherin.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para decidir? ¿Qué le está pasando a esta persona mientras tanto?

Emeliory tomó un sorbo de té con una deliberación que solo podía ser una ganancia de tiempo.

—No iba a decírselo, porque es el tipo de información que puede sentirse coercitiva. ¿Estás segura de que quieres saber?

—Siempre me ha gustado estar completamente informada sobre las decisiones que tengo que tomar —Hermione respondió con firmeza —, si no me lo dice, encontraré la información de otra manera.

—Generalmente —dijo Emeliory lentamente —, una vez que el vínculo comienza a manifestarse, el ser mágico tiene uno o dos años antes de necesitar actuar por el impulso. Cuando pasa ese periodo, los síntomas comienzan a surgir. El vínculo debe compartirse, así que sin la otra parte, sus niveles mágicos superan lo que un cuerpo puede manejar físicamente. La magia los come desde el interior, los sentidos comienzan a desvanecerse, y el impulso de unión aumenta, tienen fiebre y puede causar alucinaciones. Existen pociones de enmascaramiento para esos síntomas, pero requieren una dosis constantemente mayor y finalmente dejan de funcionar. Muchas veces se toma una poción de represión de libido al mismo tiempo como precaución, ya que las ganas de aparearse pueden ser abrumadoras. Una vez las pociones dejan de funcionar por completo, todo progresa rápidamente. Los sentidos se pierden por completo y el individuo se vuelve delirante. La fiebre aumenta hasta que finalmente sus órganos fallan y en ese punto mueren.

— ¿Y en qué parte de esa progresión está esta persona en este momento?

—De acuerdo con sus padres, él no les dijo que se había comenzado a manifestar un vínculo. Solo se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo porque las pociones comenzaron a perder su eficacia —Emeliory dijo en voz baja.

Hermione sintió como si todo su mundo hubiera podido desmoronarse en el curso de una taza de té.

—Entonces realmente no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso —dijo, con más calma de la que sentía—. ¿Hay alguna forma de reunirse con esta persona y ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que esto funcione? ¿Hay alguna manera de coordinar eso, teniendo en cuenta lo en contra que está de incluso revelarse a sí mismo?

Emeliory abrió la boca para responder cuando de repente se escuchó una conmoción fuera de la oficina. De repente hubo una explosión y la puerta estalló en llamas y se abrió de golpe cuando Draco Malfoy irrumpió,

— ¡Bogfeld! No me importa lo que mi madre te prometió, si tan solo le susurras una palabra a Granger sobre mí, voy a quemar tu oficina... —

Su voz se cortó con un sonido de ahogo al ver a Hermione.

—Pues, Sr. Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa —dijo Emeliory, sorbiendo su té con calma como si la puerta de su oficina no hubiera sido demolida por una bola de fuego—. La señorita Granger y yo justamente estábamos hablando de usted.

Hermione y Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos mientras se daban cuenta de cada uno de ellos. Malfoy se recuperó primero y de repente se veía muy enfermo.

—Maldita sea, Granger —dijo en voz baja —, no podía escucharme solo una vez en tu vida.

Luego giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por la puerta encendida.

Astoria estaba balbuceando una explicación, pero Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para escucharla.

Malfoy había formado un apego a ella. Malfoy. No estaba segura de si estaba más estupefacta porque nunca había notado que él era en parte un ser mágico, aparentemente enamorado de ella, o que estaba muriendo.

Sin decir una palabra más a Emeliory, saltó y persiguió a Malfoy por segunda vez ese día.

—Malfoy —le gritó. Él aceleró. Corriendo por el pasillo detrás de él, maldita sea la dignidad, volvió a gritar—. ¡Malfoy!

Él estaba acercando al ascensor y no había forma de que lo atrapara.

Finalmente, frustrada, sacó su varita y, preparándose para la cantidad de regulaciones que estaba a punto de violar,

— ¡ _Petrificus Totalus_!

Congelado en el medio del pasillo, finalmente lo alcanzó y, al girar para mirarlo, se puso las manos en las caderas para enfrentarlo.

—Draco Malfoy, no puedo creerte. Tú eres sin duda la persona más problemática y cobarde que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Aunque su expresión estaba congelada, ella podía ver sus ojos destellar de dolor, pero siguió presionando.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que encuentro más ridículo en este momento, de que hiciste explotar la puerta de Emeliory Bogfeld, o de que preferirías morir antes que admitir que te gusto. Ahora, voy a descongelarte, pero te vas a quedar y hablarme de esto o iré a tu casa y hablaré con tu madre —su voz tembló un poco ante la idea de volver a visitar Malfoy Manor—, y preferiría no hacerlo.

Sosteniéndolo en el lugar para evitar que se caiga, lanzó el hechizo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —ella preguntó.

Malfoy todavía se veía tan enfermo como cuando salió de la oficina de Emeliory, pero asintió.

—Por favor, deja de tocarme, Granger —dijo con tono áspero.

—Oh —ella soltó su brazo cuando comprendió su reacción esa mañana— ¡Oh!

En la fracción de segundo que la compresión la golpeó, Malfoy logró recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Quieres hablar aquí? ¿O tenías un lugar específico en mente? —inquirió categóricamente.

— ¿Mi oficina estaría bien?

Él asintió brevemente y, sin esperar a que ella lo guiara, caminó por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

Estaba ya tumbado en una silla cuando ella lo alcanzó. Aparentemente se había calmado en el camino y su fría máscara indolente había vuelto a su lugar mientras se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio.

—Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca—, antes de que me interrumpas con la, estoy seguro, infinita cantidad de preguntas que tienes, me gustaría asegurarme de que una cosa es muy clara: no voy a enlazarme contigo. Honestamente, me importa un comino lo que sientes al respecto, prefiero morir.

Hermione sintió como si estuviera experimentando latigazo emocional. No le gustaba Malfoy y no tenía ningún interés en casarse mucho menos 'vincularse' actualmente, pero de todos modos, era muy difícil no sentirse herida cuando alguien decía que prefería morir que casarse contigo y realmente tener la intención llevarlo a cabo.

—Ya veo —dijo ella—. ¿Es porque soy hija de muggles?

Algo vaciló en la cara de Malfoy por un momento antes de que rodara los ojos hacia el techo como si estuviera aburrido por su previsibilidad —Sí.

— ¿Y no porque estés enamorado de mí y tienes miedo de que aceptaré porque me siento coaccionado por la idea de ser responsable de tu muerte?

Malfoy apartó la vista del techo y la miró. Su rostro estaba horriblemente pálido y sus ojos grises brillaban febrilmente, Hermione no podía creer que no lo hubiera notado antes.

— ¿Es eso lo que Bogfeld te dijo? —soltó una carcajada—. Merlín, Granger, ¿podrías ser más crédula? A Bogfeld le pagan, el ministerio y estoy seguro que mi madre ahora lo hace generosamente, para hacer que los lazos mágicos suenen lo suficientemente románticos como para que idiotas como tú lo acepten. No es romántico y no estoy enamorado de ti, solo tengo una criatura dentro de mí que te encuentra ideal para procrear. Y desafortunadamente para los dos, preferiría morir antes que involucrarme en algo tan vil —se burló de ella.

Hermione se sintió insegura. No confiaba en las afirmaciones de Malfoy, era un Slytherin después de todo, y había lidiado con su manipulación en el departamento durante años. Pero, tampoco podía negar su argumento en contra de Emeliory. La mujer era representante de los seres mágicos, era su trabajo que magos consistieran a la vinculación sin coerción... y una vez que el vínculo estaba hecho, sus medios para el fin eran irrelevantes, todos pensaban que eran felices.

Sin embargo, argumento de Malfoy tenía menos sentido. Los slytherins era ambicioso y en su experiencia, generalmente poco éticos; morir como un mártir para evitar tener que "aparearse" tenía muy poco sentido. Si Malfoy realmente la odiaba tanto, entonces no le importaría si ella se sentía culpable o era forzada en el vínculo, él estaría vivo y podría seguir su camino feliz.

—No me hago ilusiones sobre que esto sea romántico, Malfoy. Simplemente me resulta difícil creer que te resulte preferible morir. Siempre he pensado que eres más egoísta que eso.

La misma expresión indescifrable apareció en la cara de Malfoy otra vez.

—No te engañes pensando que esto es algo noble, Granger —su voz era fría y plana—. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta a lo largo de todos estos años, pero te aborrezco. El hecho de que una parte de mí te encuentre atractiva en absoluto es la cosa más vil que me ha pasado. Y, aunque no voy a negar que la atracción existe, eso no significa que la aceptaré hasta el punto de tener que tocarte alguna vez.

Él se levantó abruptamente.

—Creo que esas son todas las preguntas que voy a responder por hoy. Si quieres saber algo más, puedes escribirme.

Entonces él se había ido.

Hermione se quedó sentada en su escritorio por un largo tiempo después de que él se fuera, su mente girando mientras procesaba la información conflictiva con la que había sido inundada esa tarde.

Finalmente se levantó y recogió la LDH parcialmente revisada.

—Parvati, —le dijo a su asistente, colocando la mitad revisada de la LDH en la recepción—, voy a estar fuera de mi oficina por el resto del día. Por favor, baja esta sección de la Ley de Derechos del Hombre-lobo para que la impresión se actualice, traeré el resto mañana por la mañana.

Entonces Hermione Granger fue a la biblioteca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de **J.K Rowling**. Esta historio tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic " _Love and Other Misfortunes_ " de **SenLinYu**

* * *

 **AMOR Y OTROS INFORTUNIOS**

 _(Love and Other Misfortunes)_

Por: SenLinYu

Capítulo 2

* * *

Draco Malfoy sentía como si fuera a morir congelado cuando llegó vía floo a casa. Había redoblado la dosis de su poción antes de partir esa mañana, pero su eficacia se desvaneció el momento en que Granger decidió tocarlo. Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso de mantenerla lejos del alcance de su mano.

Después de meses de lenta agonía la sensación de sus manos sobre él de repente lo había arreglado todo. Ella era tibia y gentil, y su toque trajo color de nuevo al mundo. Hablarle bruscamente para asustarla se había sentido tanto como morir que podría haberse arrancado el corazón del pecho y entregárselo a ella. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba para que la acercara, enterrar la cara en su absurdo cabello y hacer que todo dejara de doler, solo por un momento.

Se veía terriblemente oscuro en la mansión mientras salía de la chimenea pero cuando un _Lumos Maxima_ falló en hacer la habitación más brillante, se dio cuenta con una sensación de desasosiego que apenas podía ver.

—Miffy —gritó, y un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación. Al menos él asumió que el elfo había aparecido, ella repentinamente apareció, pero el sonido acompañante no—. Tráeme mi poción, dobla otra vez mi dosis actual.

Su estómago estaba revuelto al pensar en consumir otra gota de esa cosa vil. Había estado bebiendo casi una pinta cada seis horas. Miffy reapareció, retorciéndose las manos.

—Miffy lo siente, no hay suficiente poción para duplicar la dosis. Miffy solo trajo lo suficiente para una dosis y media.

—Bien —dijo, quitándole el gran vaso de las manos—. Ve con Jenkins y déjale saber que necesitaré otro lote en las próximas seis horas, y dile que necesito incrementar la dosificación de nuevo.

Miffy desapareció una vez más y Draco se dejó caer contra la repisa de la chimenea por un momento antes de forzar el vaso a sus labios.

Se sentía como beber gusanos. La poción se arrastró y burbujeó mientras se deslizaba por su lengua y bajaba por su garganta. Lo más cercano a lo que podía aproximarla era a que olía como una mezcla de sangre, tierra y un orinal público, y sabía cómo si alguien hubiera hecho puré de cáscaras de limón y sardinas. Se obligó a sí mismo a no vomitar el contenido en la alfombra Aubusson, sabía por experiencia que era aún peor si regresaba.

Una vez que estuvo depositada en su estómago cerró los ojos y sintió que la poción comenzaba a tomar efecto. Dejó de temblar y la habitación estaba más cálidamente iluminada cuando abrió los ojos otra vez.

—¿Draco? —se dio la vuelta y encontró a su madre mirándolo. Su expresión era tensa y dolorida, bajando la mirada se dio cuenta que ella estaba mirando el gran vaso en su mano, y él lo deslizó detrás de su espalda inmediatamente.

—Estás temprano en casa. ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Narcissa era temblorosa. Parecía siempre temblar cuando le hablaba. Desde que había entrado ciegamente en el salón pidiendo a Miffy que trajera su poción. Después de tomarla, descubrió que había estado parado frente a sus padres, mirándolo con horror y comprensión silenciosa. Su madre había llorado en su habitación por días.

Él ignoró su pregunta.

—Tuve un encuentro interesante con Granger hoy, madre—dijo, furioso con su traición—. En la oficina de Emeliory Bogfeld.

—Oh —manifestó Narcissa a la ligera—. Bueno, ambas trabajan en el mismo departamento, supongo que no es inusual que se encuentren. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas? pensé que te ibas a tomar el día con calma, viendo que es la primera vez en días que las pociones han funcionado —Ella lo envió una mirada mordaz.

—Bueno, ya que todo está a la vista ahora... sabes perfectamente bien porqué estaba allí.

La expresión de su madre permaneció inocente como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—Sabes que es Granger. No sé cómo sabes, pero sé que lo haces, y ahora, gracias a ti, ella lo sabe. Y yo estaba allí para verla, porque... —su voz se apagó. No quería contarle a su madre como se sentía irresistiblemente atraído, o cómo sentía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico interminable cuando no veía a Granger durante tantos días.

— ¿Lo sabe ahora? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Te ayudará? —Narcissa se acercó a él esperanzada.

—No —Draco dijo fríamente—. No lo hará. Me aseguré de eso. Y si tratas de inmiscuirte otra vez, madre, te juro que iré a un lugar imposible de rastrear para morir y nunca más volverás a verme.

Se fue hecho una furia. No necesitaba quedarse para saber que había hecho llorar a Narcissa Malfoy de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, cerró en la puerta y se hundió hacia al suelo.

—Un día difícil, ¿eh? —una voz afable salió de las sombras.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y encontró a Blaise Zabini frente a él.

—¿Qué quieres, Zabini?

—¿Yo? nada —replicó Blaise con soltura—. Vine porque escuché la historia más interesante hoy y pensé que querrías saber. Aparentemente, un VIP que no pertenece al ministerio conjuró una bola de fuego con sus propias manos y la usó para derribar la puerta de Emeliory Bogfeld. Supongo que no sabes ningún detalle, oí que estuviste en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas temprano.

Draco miró fríamente a Zabini.

—Y, pasé por la oficina de Hermione Granger a última hora de la tarde, para asegurarle mi apoyo para la LDH, por supuesto. Para mi sorpresa, había dejado su oficina justo después del almuerzo y no regresó por el resto del día. No tenía idea de que incluso pudiera abandonar esa oficina, pensé que vivía allí.

—Cállate —Espetó Draco.

—Supongo que sabes dónde vive, ¿verdad, Drake?

—¡Cállate, Zabini!

—Debe ser útil, ser siempre capaz de encontrarla. ¿Puedes sentirla, cierto? Cuando está despierta o dormida. Si está feliz ... Escuché que estaba en la oficina de Emeliory cuando las bisagras explotaron. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Lo sentiste?

—¡Dije que te callaras! —Rugió Draco, saltando y atacando a su amigo, tirando de su puño para golpear la cara petulante de Zabini, giró y su mano pasó a través del aire vacío. Zabini se había ido. O más bien, él no había estado allí en primer lugar. Otra alucinación.

Draco se dejó caer en su cama. Al menos esta vez no había sido Granger. Normalmente era Granger; la noche anterior lo había sido. Siempre era la misma conversación. Ella se paraba al pie de su cama mirándolo con repulsión torciendo sus facciones, recitándole cada cosa despreciable que alguna vez le había hecho; diciéndole cómo hacia que le dieran escalofríos; levantando la manga de su camisa y mostrándole la palabra marcada en su brazo, recordándole que él había estado allí, que él se había quedado parado y observado; y luego ella le preguntaba si realmente le iba a robar cualquier oportunidad de felicidad forzándola a vincularse con él. Entonces ella lloraba y le suplicaba que la dejara en paz. Y luego se desvanecía.

Lo devastó tanto que se arrastró de la cama y fue al ministerio; tenía que verla con sus propios ojos. Ver si podría ayudarla con la LDH por última vez, observarla sonreír con seguridad y satisfacción por lo que estaban a punto de lograr.

Entonces todo se fue al diablo.

Y ahora ella lo sabía.

Se sintió como si todo el restante control que tenía se estuviera escapando. Cuando ella lo miró fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación, supo que se sentiría obligada a salvarlo; así como trataba de salvar a los elfos domésticos, los hombres lobo y los centauros, y le daba náuseas pensar que él sería solo otro elemento de la lista de cosas por las que se sentía moralmente obligada a sacrificar su vida y su bienestar.

Así que le arrojó todas las cosas malas que se le ocurrieron. Cada fragmento de vulnerabilidad que había encontrado alguna vez, se lo restregó en la cara. Y también sintió cuando dieron en el blanco.

Se acostó en la cama y deseó darse prisa y morir. No quería darle a Granger tiempo para decidir superar su dolor y arrojarse él impulsada con su justa intención de salvarlo de sí mismo. No estaba seguro de cuánta más fuerza tenía para alejarla.

Sacando su varita echó cada hechizo de barrera y de protección que conocía hacia la puerta.

El frío estaba arrastrándose en él otra vez. Se rodó y rezo para dormir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Narcissa Malfoy había estado sentada en la lluvia en los escalones de Hermione Granger por una hora antes de que la castaña llegara a casa.

La pobre chica estaba tan sorprendida que casi deja caer la pila de libros que estaba levitando detrás de ella.

—¿Sra. Malfoy?

—Señorita Granger —Narcissa trató de parecer digna mientras conjuraba un hechizo de secado sobre sí misma—, estoy segura de que sabe por qué estoy aquí. Necesito hablar con usted sobre mi hijo.

—Por supuesto —Hermione asintió, abriendo su puerta e invitándola a entrar—. Estaba en la biblioteca tratando de entender mejor las cosas.

—Sí, por supuesto —Narcissa asintió mientras seguía a Hermione a la sala de estar.

Ella y la señorita Granger se habían reunido muchas veces a lo largo de los años gracias a su patrocinio conjunto del Programa de acogida para hombres lobo y con el tiempo su relación había perdido la tensión de las ofensas pasadas y se había vuelto cordial. Sin embargo, la pasada familiaridad era insuficiente para superar el nivel de incomodidad que Narcissa sentía al tener que aparecerse en la casa de Hermione con el expreso propósito de rogarle que salvara a su hijo.

—Espero que no le ofendiera que le haya pedido a Emeliory Bogfeld que se le acercara en mi lugar —Se encontró balbuceando mientras permanecía incómodamente junto a la chimenea—. Pensé que, dada la historia de Draco y usted, podría ser mejor involucrar a un tercero, al menos para explicar la dificultad de todo.

—Por supuesto. La señorita Bogfeld fue una persona ideal para dirigirse a mí. Tiene gran experiencia explicando los vínculos mágicos. Probablemente habría sido más desprevenido si hubiera tratado de explicar la situación usted misma.

Narcissa asintió con alivio.

—Bueno, es agradable escuchar eso. Escuché que se encontró con Draco después... —presionó con cautela.

La expresión de Hermione se endureció.

—Sí —Hermione admitió—. Parecía ... molesto porque me haya enterado de todo.

—Estaba bastante indignado cuando regresó a casa —Narcissa notó.

Hizo una pausa por varios instantes, juntando su valor.

—Señorita Granger, como estoy segura de que sabe, mi hijo significa el mundo para mí. Sabe los riesgos que estoy dispuesta a tomar para protegerlo y esta situación no es excepción. Él está seguro de que usted nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos así que ha decidido morir en lugar de siquiera intentar convencerla. Desearía poder respetar los deseos de mi hijo, pero antes de que retroceder y observar, tengo que preguntarle si hay alguna oportunidad de salvar a mi hijo.

Hermione lucía en conflicto.

—No tenía idea de que Malfoy tuviera algún tipo de interés en mí —admitió, tomando un libro de la cima de la pila y con nerviosismo dándole la vuelta en sus manos—. Cuando hablamos hoy él dijo que me aborrecía y que tener una criatura dentro que está atraída a mí era la cosa más horrible que le ha pasado jamás. Me di cuenta de que en su mayoría estaba mintiendo, basado en lo que encontré de mi investigación. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es una idea que es difícil de reconciliar con el Draco Malfoy que siempre he conocido.

Narcissa sintió una risa ahogada arrancarse dolorosamente de ella.

— ¿Él dijo que la aborrecía? —se dejó caer en una de las sillas de Hermione sin invitación, sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse sino lo hacía—. Draco ha estado enamorado de usted por años, probablemente más tiempo del que él sabe. Solía hablar sobre usted constantemente. Todas las vacaciones de verano, y mis cartas de él estaba llenas de historias sobre usted. Era Granger esto, Granger lo otro, y cómo iba tener mejor notas que usted y la expresión de su cara cuando él respondía una pregunta en pociones. Yo estaba con él cuando los mortífagos atacaron la copa mundial de Quidditch en su cuarto año, se puso pálido como una hoja cuando se dio cuenta que estaba buscando nacidos de muggles—. Narcissa se dio cuenta que estaba divagando y se contuvo,

—No estoy pidiendo que ignore el daño que él le ha causado a lo largo de los años. Pero, espero que se dé cuenta que él la mantenía a distancia porque se preocupa de su bienestar.

Hermione mordisqueó su labio inferior y pasó las manos nerviosamente por la cubierta de libro en su regazo.

—Estuve haciendo algo de investigación hoy. Me di cuenta, basado en los comentarios de Emeliory, que él es parte veela; es inusual que los rasgos veela se manifiesten tan fuertemente en las generaciones posteriores, ¿No es así? ¿Cuánto de veela tiene en él?

—Sí —Narcissa asintió—. La veela viene de mi lado de la familia, los Blacks tenían matrimonios arreglados y decidieron no realizar ceremonias de vinculación en sus votos… así podrían tener la libertad de perseguir, _otros_ intereses. Debido a eso le permitió a mi madre formar un vínculo con una veela, y yo nací. No fue exactamente apropiado, pero….

—Oh —exclamó Hermione luciendo ligeramente sonrojada por el giro que había tomado la conversación—. Por eso se ve tan diferentes de sus hermanas —dijo gesticulando hacia su cabello.

—Sí —asintió Narcissa, ruborizándose levemente. Nunca le había confiado estos detalles a nadie que no conociera íntimamente—. De todos modos, Draco es un cuarto veela, como la Sra. Delacour-Weasley, pero los rasgos se han manifestado con más fuerza en él de lo que suelen hacerlo. Me reuní con un sanador que se especializa en manifestaciones parciales de veelas, él piensa que la guerra fue probablemente el catalizador. Draco acababa de llegar a la edad adulta, y la difícil situación pudo haber causado que Draco inconscientemente aprovechara cualquier ayuda que su sangre veela pudiera proporcionarle.

Hermione asintió pensativa.

—Eso tiene sentido. Me detuve en el archivo del ministerio de camino a casa, parece por los registros, de que ha habido un aumento en los vínculos mágicos desde la guerra.

La conversación se detuvo durante varios minutos mientras ambas mujeres esperaban a que la otra hablara. Finalmente Hermione habló de nuevo.

—Sra. Malfoy- —tartamudeó ligeramente—. Me gustaría poder ayudar a Draco, pero… Estaría mintiendo si dijera que tengo algún sentimiento por él más allá de mi respeto por sus esfuerzos tras la guerra. Sé que no es lo que esperaba escuchar.

Narcissa no había esperado una respuesta diferente, pero al escucharla aún se sentía como ser golpeada por una bludger. Podía sentir cómo se le escapaba la sangre de la cara e intentó apartar la mirada mientras parpadeaba para aclarar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —se puso de pie, luchando para mantener su voz serena—. Debe entender, que tenía que preguntar.

—Espere —Hermione le tomó la mano y evitó que se volteara hacia la puerta.

Narcissa la miró con cautela, tratando de aplacar la sensación de esperanza a la que temía permitirse.

—No tengo ningún sentimiento por él —reiteró Hermione, luciendo nerviosa—. Y honestamente todavía estoy tratando hacerme la idea de que él me ve como más que una herramienta política. Y Draco no quiere que me una a él solo para salvarlo, incluso _si_ estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Pero, es su vida la que está en juego, entonces me gustaría ver si hay…. —su voz se fue apagando.

Narcissa rompió en llanto y se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiéndose histérica del alivio.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tratarás de ayudar? —sollozó.

—Esta no es una promesa de que saldrá bien —le recordó Hermione.

Narcissa asintió —Por supuesto. Por supuesto que entiendo eso. Solo estoy muy feliz de que esté dispuesta a considerarlo—su mente ya estaba acelerada con ideas de cómo asegurar el éxito—. Solo necesitamos encontrar una forma de pasar sus defensas, está acostumbrada a verlo cuando está más cauteloso, es importante que lo atrapemos por sorpresa…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco se despertó de golpe. Sus dientes estaban castañeando y parecía que ningún número de capas o los encantamientos de calentamiento podrían aliviar el frío que sentía.

Estiró el brazo ciegamente por su varita pero no puedo encontrarla debajo de su almohada.

—Miffy —llamó, arrastrándose fuera de la cama. El elfo no apareció, al menos él pensó que ella no apareció. Miró lentamente alrededor de la habitación intentado ver si se lo había perdido. Entonces la vio.

Granger.

Estaba sentada callada en el sofá del otro lado de la habitación, su varita estaba en sus manos.

Su respiración se atrapó y el corazón se le triplicó en su latir. La miró y ella lo miró de vuelta. Quería ver hacia otro lado, sabía que ella no estaba realmente ahí, pero la visión de ella hacía que su sangre tamborileara con magia y se sentía tan atraído hacia ella, incluso sabiendo que se desvanecería el momento en que intentara tocarla.

Finalmente despegó sus ojos de ella.

—Por favor vete, Granger.

Ella no dijo nada pasando la varita de Draco nerviosamente de una mano a otra.

—Esta es usualmente la parte donde me dices lo mucho que me odias —dijo de manera aburrida, preguntándose a dónde estaba yendo la alucinación. Suponía que sería diferente, ahora que ella sabía.

—¿Por qué crees que te odio, Malfoy? —preguntó.

Él la observó con gesto de impotencia.

—Puedo sentirte —agarró la tela sobre su corazón—, cada vez que me ves, te sientes recelosa. Cuando te topaste conmigo en el misterio la otra noche, estabas asustada. Sé lo que sientes cuando estás con cualquier otra persona, ya sea Potter o compañeros de trabajo que apenas conoces. Todo sobre ti es cálido, pero te vuelves fría al verme. No es difícil sacar conclusiones de ahí.

—¿Puedes sentirme? Ese… ese no es un síntoma común en los vínculos.

—Es bueno saber que estás haciendo tu investigación —declaró seco—. Sí, solo parpadeos de cosas, no es constante.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que crees que te odio? —presionó.

—Sí —espetó.

—No odio a mucha gente, Malfoy —exclamó ella calmadamente.

—Lo sé —él manifestó con rencor.

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su cama.

—No te odio. Ni siquiera me desagradas, honestamente. Admito que tiendo a sospechar de tus motivos, pero eres un Slytherin y un cabildero, ser astuto está en la descripción de tu trabajo, sería una empleada irresponsable del ministerio sino sospechara de ti.

Oh, Dios, Draco se dio cuenta con horror. Ella estaba realmente ahí.

—Por favor, aléjate de mí, Granger —le rogó mientras ella se acercaba más a él. Podía olerla y sentir su calor, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ella dejó la varita de Draco al otro lado de la habitación, no podría lanzar una barrera contra ella.

—Malfoy —dijo cuando alcanzó su cama—. ¿Por qué nunca intentaste ser bueno conmigo?

—Porque… Porque… — se empujó sobre la cama para alejarse de ella, sintiendo como si las palabras fueran arrancadas de él—, sé que no confías en mí. Temía que pensaras que lo estaba haciendo para manipularte y que no nos dejarías trabajar juntos nunca más.

—Ya veo —dijo Hermione, y para su absoluta incredulidad ella subió a la cama—. Pero también piensas que soy un dechado de virtudes que aun así me sacrificaría a mí misma para salvarte, ¿A pesar de odiarte?

—Eso es lo que estás haciendo ahora —señaló mientras se arrastraba fuera de su cama y colapsaba contra la pared temblando violentamente. Necesitaba otra dosis de poción, solo habían pasado unas horas y ya había desaparecido el efecto.

—Miffy —gritó. Granger gateó sobre la cama y se arrodilló frente a él. Si no se hubiera sentido como si estuviera muriendo de hipotermia, probablemente se habría puesto duro instantáneamente al verla.

—Draco —-dijo en voz baja, y él se dio cuenta que estaba conjurando un hechizo de diagnóstico en él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que tomaste la poción y qué tan alta fue la dosis?

—No lo sé —dijo atontado, podía sentir su cuerpo irradiando calor y la compulsión de arrastrarla contra él y absorber su calor mientras exploraba cada centímetro de su piel hacía que fuera muy difícil formar pensamientos completos—. ¿Tres horas? ¿Tal vez tomé 1000 ml?

Ella estaba diciendo algo, pero él no podía oírlo, sus oídos rugían y él solo quería… quería extender la mano y tocarla, solo una vez.

—¿Malfoy? —la escuchó llamarlo.

—Por favor- —gimió, alejándose de ella—, Granger, por favor mantente alejada. No puedo…No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella solo siguió moviéndose hacia él.

—Malfoy, no te queda mucho tiempo —dijo ella suavemente.

—Lo sé —gruñó—. Es por eso que debes alejarte de mí. No soy tu causa, Granger.

—Lo sé —ella le tranquilizó.

Y luego lo besó.

Era como si ella fuera el sol. El mundo entero explotó con luz cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos; como tocar magia pura.

Cualquier resto de pensamiento restante voló cuando ella colocó una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cuello para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y acomodar mejor sus labios. Las manos de Draco se alzaron y se enredaron en su cabello.

La había deseado tanto tiempo y ahora ella estaba allí en sus brazos, besándolo.

La apretujó contra él y deslizó sus manos por su espalda, memorizando cada centímetro. Apartándose de su boca, él repartió besos calientes a lo largo de su garganta, probando su piel. Sus dedos rozaron el dobladillo de su camisa, avanzando sigilosamente sobre su estómago y comenzó a deslizar sus manos debajo de su ropa y su cuerpo hacia sus pechos.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido entrecortado que vibró a través de él, convirtiendo su sangre en fuego. _Era suya. Había venido a él. Ella era suya. Él podría tomarla..._

Luego Hermione puso las manos en los hombros y lo apartó.

Draco la miró, respirando entrecortadamente. Sin pensar, extendió la mano, para detenerla, pero ella se alejó un poco y sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago mientras la miraba incómodamente alisarse el cabello y enderezarse la ropa.

—Por qué-? —exigió sin poder contenerse. El impulso de arrastrarla hacia atrás y tomar lo que ella le había negado se sintió como un monstruo que se arrastraba fuera de su pecho. Sus dedos se curvaban compulsivamente en garras que no podía corporealizar.

Y luego lo sintió, su miedo. La estaba asustando. Ella pensó que él la _forzaría_.

Se sentía enfermo. No lo haría. Él nunca ... nunca la lastimaría. Pero, ella pensó que lo haría, aún así.

Apartó la mirada de ella, luchando por dominarse en medio del deseo que palpitaba a través de él. Todo era un millón de veces peor ahora. Se había resignado a su destino; pero ahora después de probar lo prohibido….

Quería vivir.

También tenía ganas de morir. En ese mismo momento. Para que no tuviese que soportar otro segundo de la venganza que Granger parecía decidida a causarle.

No se había dado cuenta de que ella podría ser cruel. En los escenarios que había imaginado, ella simplemente declinaba y dejaba morir. Esto era peor, y lo confundía. Era contradictorio con todo lo que él creía que sabía sobre ella. Que ella lo odiaba había sido una cosa de aceptar, pero lo que fuera esto, excedía para lo que se había preparado.

Granger lo miraba preocupada y con el rostro lleno de remordimiento.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, fue lo único que pude hacer para traerte de vuelta.

Ella se cernió sobre él preocupada, manteniendo una distancia cuidadosa y lanzó otro hechizo de diagnóstico.

—¿Puedes ver ahora?

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco confundido, antes de darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba inundada de luz y lo suficientemente cálida como para sofocarlo. Miró a Granger con creciente horror.

—¿Qué hiciste? —demandó.

—Yo… —Hermione se sonrojó—, bueno, era la única manera de traerte de vuelta. Lo leí en un libro sobre vínculos mágicos. Es temporal, para mitigar tus síntomas. Se desvanece después de unos días, pero nos da algo de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Todo tenía sentido de nuevo, Granger era una mártir, todo era una vez más predecible en el mundo.

—Para que hablemos. Decidir qué hacer. Si podemos resolver algo juntos.

Draco se irguió y se sacudió la pelusa inexistente de los hombros.

—No hay nada de lo que podamos hablar, Granger. Esto no cambia nada. Ya te dije que te encuentro vil y repugnante. Aprovecharte de mí cuando estaba en un estado debilitado para cumplir con tu complejo de héroe no cambia nada. _Fuera_ de mi casa. —gruñó.

Hermione se arrugó ligeramente y Draco se acercó a ella sin pensar. _Estaba dolida_ , podía sentirlo, no por su rechazo, sino por otra cosa.

Ella levantó una mano en señal de alerta y él se congeló, luchando por ocultar su preocupación.

Ella se enderezó.

—Bueno, eso es intenso de lo que esperaba —tomó una respiración profunda y estabilizadora.

—¿Qué es? —él preguntó sospechosamente.

—Nuestro vínculo emocional. Sentirte. No me había dado cuenta ...

—¿Nuestro que? —dio Draco estranguladamente.

—Sí —exclamó Hermione alegremente, una sonrisa astuta jugando en sus labios—. El vínculo temporal funciona al compartir la magia que está causando estragos en ti desviando un poco hacía mí. Eso significa que las cosas van en ambos sentidos ahora. Así puedo sentirte de la manera en que has sido capaz de sentirme.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró pensativa.

—Casi creo que me encuentras vil y repugnante si no hubieras tenido ganas de morir al decirlo —su expresión se suavizó en una teñida de tristeza—, ¿Siempre te duele tanto pensar en mí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de **J.K Rowling**. Esta historio tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic " _Love and Other Misfortunes_ " de **SenLinYu**

 **N/T:** Así que decidí actualizar lo más rápido posible porque este capítulo es simplemente espectacular. La primera vez me dejó una gran impresión, e incluso haciendo este trabajo y releyendo cosas para darles sentido en español, me siento muy emocionada. Disfrútenlo, le daré otra repasada el día de mañana porque siempre hay errores que no veo hasta tiempo después, no sé porqué. Palabras que me como. Cosas así, si encuentran algún error agradecería que me lo hagan saber en los comentario.

* * *

 **AMOR Y OTROS INFORTUNIOS**

 _(Love and Other Misfortunes)_

Por: SenLinYu

Capítulo 3

* * *

La cantidad de emociones que corrían a través de Malfoy mientras la miraba boquiabierto era suficiente para hacer que la cabeza de Hermione diera vueltas.

Era difícil pensar con claridad cuando se precipitaban sobre ella como una marea entrante. También era difícil separar sus propios sentimientos de los de él; solían difuminarse entre sí y resonaban en un ciclo de retroalimentación que crecía y crecía. La hacía sentir mareada. No tenía idea de cómo Malfoy había ocultado la experiencia durante años mientras trabajaba con ella.

No había sido su primera opción el crear un vínculo temporal, más bien como un plan E en su lista cotejada de planes de respaldo. Ella esperaba que solo pudieran hablar. Pero él estaba demasiado ido. Había necesitado gritar para que él la oyera, y por la forma en que sus ojos la perdían de vista, podía notar que apenas podía ver.

Ella no había esperado que la experiencia fuese tan abrumadora, tanto física como emocionalmente. Se había sentido como una supernova en su cerebro cuando sus labios se habían tocado y la sensación se extendió por su cuerpo como un _fiendfyre_. Y luego, antes de que el shock se hubiera desvanecido, las emociones de Draco la golpearon como una tonelada de ladrillos. Podía sentir el deseo rugiendo a través de él, un nivel de afecto simplemente impactante e, incluso en medio de su beso, su preocupación interminable de que él podría lastimarla.

Y cuando él comenzó a besarse a lo largo de su cuello y dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo, Hermione apenas fue lo suficientemente coherente como para darse cuenta de que, si no lo detenía, se aparearían, allí mismo en el piso.

Alejarse de alguien nunca antes se había sentido doloroso. Se sentía como si una parte de ella se estuviera desgarrando mientras alejaba a Draco.

Sus ojos estaban negros por el deseo mientras la miraba, su pecho se agitaba mientras se estremecía al respirar. Sintiendo la forma en que él ardía de deseo la hizo preocuparse de que la arrastraría nuevamente a sus brazos. Pero casi tan rápido como el pensamiento ocurrió, se apagó cuando sintió que Draco lo sentía, y sintió cómo lo devastó.

Él quería morir. Fue una ola de depresión y resignación magnificada por su tormento sobre su beso. Sintió como si estuviera siendo tragada por eso. Pelear por pensar con claridad se sentía como atravesar un pantano.

Ella- ella necesitaba redirigir el enfoque de Draco antes de que ambos fueran completamente consumidos por sus emociones.

—Lo siento, Malfoy, fue lo único que pude hacer para traerte de vuelta —trató de explicar.

Concentró su atención en sí misma, tratando de desenredar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de los de él.

Necesitaba ver qué síntomas había aliviado el vínculo temporal. La niebla mental se aclaró lentamente mientras se concentraba en la agenda que había hecho antes de entrar a su habitación más temprano esa noche.

Lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico y se alegró de ver que la fiebre había desaparecido. Eso fue un gran alivio ya que había estado ardiendo a una temperatura en la que la mayoría de los magos no podían sobrevivir. Su audición y sentidos parecían completamente restaurados. Aún parecía aturdido y Hermione se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta de que se sentía físicamente mejor.

—¿Puedes ver ahora? —presionó, tratando de desviar su atención del absoluto vorágine de emociones que nunca hubiera imaginado que él poseería.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sorprendido. Antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación salvajemente y luego volverse hacia ella con una expresión de horror.

—¿Qué hiciste? —gruñó.

—Bueno ... —Ella podía sentirlo alzando muros defensivos a su alrededor mientras le explicaba.

Cuando Draco se levantó ella podía sentir cómo se preparó para alejarla.

—No hay nada de lo que podamos hablar, Granger. Esto no cambia nada. Ya te dije que te encuentro vil y repugnante. Aprovecharte de mí cuando estaba en un estado debilitado para cumplir con tu complejo de héroe no cambia nada. _Fuera_ de mi casa.

Hermione habría puesto los ojos en blanco ante el vacío de sus palabras si los propios sentimientos de él no hubieran estado a punto de derribarla. Era como si su corazón fuera arrancado de su pecho.

No podía evitarlo, Hermione se encogió ligeramente por la intensidad. Podía sentir su preocupación brotar mientras se movía hacia ella.

Ella extendió su mano para alejarlo. Sería algo _muy malo_ si se tocaran. Aún podía sentir su sangre temblar, y dudaba que tuviera la capacidad de apartarlo si él la besaba.

Respiró hondo y se enderezó.

—Bueno, eso es más intenso de lo que esperaba —observó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó él sospechosamente.

—Nuestro vínculo emocional. Sentirte. No me había dado cuenta...

—¿Nuestro que? —preguntó Draco de forma estrangulada.

—Sí. El vínculo temporal hace que las cosas vayan en ambos sentidos. Puedo sentirte de la manera en que has sido capaz de sentirme —ella lo miró —. Casi creo que me encuentras vil y repugnante si no hubieras tenido ganas de morir al decirlo. ¿Siempre te duele tanto pensar en mí?

Parecía tan sorprendido y horrorizado como si de repente se hubiera transformado en Snape bailando en un paño de cocina. Luego corrió hacia la puerta.

Estaba bloqueada. Hermione la había resguardado con cada hechizo desconocido en el que podía pensar después de que entró.

Draco se tiró a la puerta varias veces antes de azotar la frente contra ella y desplomarse ligeramente derrotado.

—Por favor, quita tus malditas defensas, Granger —pidió suavemente.

—No hasta que hayamos hablado más de esto —respondió Hermione en voz baja, caminando hacia el sofá donde había empezado la noche, sentándose.

—No hay nada más que hablar. Esto no cambia nada. Aun así, no voy a vincularme contigo—dijo, pero caminó hacia la sala de estar y se sentó tenso en el brazo de una silla con respaldo.

—Tal vez no —Hermione concedió —. Pero me gustaría tener al menos una conversación honesta contigo antes de decidir eso. El campo de juego está igualado ahora, no tiene sentido mentirme sobre cómo te sientes. Así que vamos a ver si podemos hablar sin insultarnos.

Hermione podía sentir la irritación de Draco con ella y no pudo evitar que sus labios se crisparan ligeramente divertida.

 _Jaque, Malfoy_. Pensó con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso, Granger? —exigió Draco— No soy un desafío o una causa para que superes. ¿Sabes lo que sucedería si nos uniéramos sin reciprocidad emocional? Estaríamos ligados por el alma, pero solo físicamente. No podrías rechazarme, aunque lo quisieras. Pero aun así te podrías enamorar de alguien más, solo que sin poder actuar en consecuencia. Y yo lo sentiría. Cada segundo de tu insatisfacción y arrepentimiento hasta que muriéramos. Y preferiría morir ahora que vivir eso.

—Draco —Hermione dijo en voz baja—. ¿Se siente como si estuviera aquí porque me siento culpable?

Él la miró por un minuto antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No —admitió—. No sé por qué estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí porque tenemos un poco menos de una semana para ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda sentir algo por ti.

—No lo haces —declaró Draco rotundamente—. Lo sabría si lo hicieras.

—Quizás. Pero considerando que también crees que te odio, no creo que tu capacidad de leer mis sentimientos sea tan precisa como crees —señaló.

—¿En serio, Granger, vas a tratar de convencerme de que has albergado un enamoramiento secreto todos estos años? —preguntó Malfoy, abriendo los ojos solo para rodarlos.

—N-no —Hermione tartamudeó—. Pero eso no significa que nunca te haya notado. Simplemente no era algo que considerara suficientemente plausible como para contemplarlo.

Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron y la miró con asombro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —demandó.

—Bueno —Hermione sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse profundamente mientras admitía algo que nunca había imaginado reconocer con nadie, y mucho menos a él—. Tú- no eres exactamente mal parecido —tartamudeó.

—¿No soy exactamente mal parecido? —Malfoy repitió, luciendo tan presumido como un kneazle que atrapó a un gnomo.

—Tú sabes —Hermione no pensó que alguna vez se hubiera sentido tan avergonzada en toda su vida, no ayudaba que pudiera sentir lo absurdamente complacido que estaba Malfoy—, Tú eres-

Hizo un gesto hacia él inútilmente, encontrando que su vocabulario le fallaba por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Soy-? —Malfoy le motivó arrastrando las palabras.

—No estoy teniendo esta conversación —Hermione declaró levantándose.

—Bueno, bueno, Granger —Malfoy reprendió—. Considerando que entraste a mi habitación protegida, me obligaste a admitir mi interés en ti y me besaste sin permiso, es justo que me digas esto. Ser un Gryffindor honorable y todo eso.

—No me di cuenta de que te importara ese beso —Hermione señaló acaloradamente.

—No me di cuenta de que tampoco te importara —Draco respondió.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada amenazadora antes de resignarse.

—Bien —bufó—. Creo que puedes ser bastante atractivo. Cuando no me miras con desprecio, tienes rasgos clásicos y agradables. Siempre me han gustado los rubios, no sé por qué. Y tu uniforme de quidditch… se veía muy bien en ti cuando solías jugar.

Siguió adelante tratando de terminar con eso lo más rápido posible y decidida a no mirar a Malfoy hasta que acabara— Y eres muy inteligente. No me gusta que seas tan manipulador, pero respeto lo inteligente que eres, y yo ... Yo aprecio cómo puedes manejarte políticamente de una manera que yo no puedo para ayudar en mi trabajo en aprobar leyes como la LDH. Sé que hay partes de la política ministerial en las que soy inepta y aprecié su capacidad para compensar mis deficiencias. H-he disfrutado trabajar contigo, Malfoy.

Lo que fuera que Malfoy pudiera sentir con su confesión, se había contenido lo suficiente para que ella apenas pudiera leerlo. Pero su mirada se sentía lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir el acero, incluso sin verlo.

—La parte más difícil —continuó, decidida a sacarlo todo de una vez—, sinceramente, era sentir que en realidad nunca te importaron las cosas con las que me estabas ayudando. Que solo lo estabas haciendo para controlar cómo mi la legislación podría afectar o beneficiar al conglomerado Malfoy y ahorrar favores para cobrarlos en algún momento en el futuro —hizo una pausa para respirar y luego terminó—, P-porque, creo que podríamos habernos hecho amigos y quizás… quizás podrías haber comenzado a gustarme, si no hubiera sentido siempre como si me estuvieras usando.

Ella calló y lo miró.

—Ya veo —dijo finalmente.

—Pero resulta que eres más complicado y honorable de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Honorable? —Malfoy se rio amargamente— ¿De Verdad?

—He estado investigando vínculos mágicos todo el día, Malfoy. Sé que hay muchas formas en las que podrías vincularnos sin necesidad de que yo corresponda en absoluto. El hecho de que no lo hiciste, y el hecho de que intentaste protegerme incluso de saber, sin importar si me parece algo injusto y equivocado, me muestra lo honorable que eres. No es que estés enfrentando una muerte rápida, has estado luchando por esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso es significativo para mí.

—Lo que sea —se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia a pesar de que Hermione podía sentir su satisfacción—. No soy un monstruo, Granger, no sé qué tipo de baja opinión tienes de la mayoría de los magos.

—Una muy razonable, en realidad —declaró Hermione remilgadamente—. El ministerio hizo una investigación sobre los vínculos mágicos forzados unos años antes de la guerra. Obviamente, es difícil sacar evidencia firme después del hecho, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que la coerción probablemente explica la mayoría de los lazos formados que no tenían registro de una relación romántica previa. Considerando que no hay registros de un solo ser mágico que haya muerto por no haberse enlazado en los últimos cien años, el estudio estima que entre ciento treinta y seis o doscientos magos pueden haber sido forzados a vincularse desde entonces, si no te hubiera besado, Malfoy, mañana por la noche habrías sido el primero.

—Tal vez me construyan un monumento por buen comportamiento —Malfoy bromeó—. Podrían ponerlo al lado del de cara-cortada. Draco Malfoy, 1/4 Veela con el mejor maldito control de sí mismo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—El punto es que, Malfoy, la cantidad de autocontrol que has ejercitado literalmente desafía l magia de los vínculos. Se supone que no es resistible. Es un sistema de seguridad para mantenerte con vida. Es por eso por lo que tomé tu varita antes de despertarte... pero ni siquiera trataste nada. Todo lo contrario, realmente. Y cuando te besé y luego me alejé, te detuviste. Debería haber tenido que aturdirte.

—Bueno, puedo decirte que fue jodidamente difícil.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro. Hermione intentó otro tema.

—¿Sabía que la razón por la que tu madre me dio esa subvención para los hombres lobo huérfanos hace cinco años fue porque ya estaba segura de que iba a ser su nuera?

Draco no pudo ocultar su irritación y confusión— Eso debe estar mal. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía entonces.

—Tal vez tu madre te conoce mejor que tú —bromeó Hermione—. Ella dice que yo te gusto desde cuarto año al menos.

—Esa es absolutamente mentira —Draco gruñó, pero se sonrojó de un carmesí profundo.

—Bueno, responde una pregunta que he estado sopensando durante años. Pasé una eternidad tratando de adivinar qué era lo que ella quería cuando aceptó financiar el programa de fomento conmigo. Fue una manera muy slytherin de prepararme. Esto sería mucho más impactante si no hubiéramos estado trabajando juntos durante tantos años.

Lo dijo a la ligera, porque podía admirar la astucia y la previsión de Narcissa en una situación complicada y tensa. Pero en el fondo la realización dolía. ¿Fue todo fingido? _Que yo te agrade, acepte mi dinero para que salves a mi hijo cuando lo necesite._

Hermione descartó la línea de pensamiento. Narcissa haría lo que fuera necesario para proteger y salvar a Draco, todo el mundo lo sabía. Hermione no podía imaginar tener hijos propios, pero ¿no podría hacer algo similar si significaba mantenerlos vivos? Había hecho cosas para proteger a Harry y Ron que habían estado a solo unos pocos matices de la magia oscura. Y tomó decisiones porque alguien tenía que hacerlas, y bien podría ser que ella quién cargara con la carga.

—Lo siento, Granger —dijo Malfoy de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Por mi madre. Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo, la habría detenido. Lo que hizo provocó que las cosas fueran difíciles para ti sin cambiar nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Malfoy suspiró.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión. No hay ninguna decisión que debas tomar, ya sea que decidas querer salvarme o no. No lo aceptaré.

—¿Y por qué decides hacerlo tú solo? —Hermione exigió acaloradamente.

—Porque yo creé esta situación, así que es mi prerrogativa.

—¡Pero también soy parte de eso! Es injusto de su parte tomar la decisión sin siquiera consultarme.

—¿De Verdad? —Malfoy gruñó—. ¿Crees que sería más justo para mí decir que la decisión depende de ti? ¿Que aceptaré vivir o morir según lo que _tú_ quieras?

—Yo- —Hermione titubeó, perdida.

—Solo acepta que no quiero tu ayuda, Granger.

—¿Por qué mi ayuda es algo tan malo?

—¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido que no todos quieren ser uno de tus casos de caridad? No soy un maldito elfo doméstico o un hombre lobo huérfano o Harry Potter.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido, Malfoy, que no hago estas cosas por caridad? Las hago porque me importa —Hermione espetó.

—No para mí. No sería así para mí —Malfoy dijo fríamente—. Si tomaras esa decisión, lo harías porque sentirías que debías hacerlo, porque nadie más puede salvarme salvo tú.

Hermione estaba en silencio.

—Pero si mueres, Malfoy, me sentiré responsable por el resto de mi vida —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Pero _tendrás_ tu vida —exclamó echando humos—. Algún día tal vez te des cuenta de que no es tu responsabilidad salvar a todos. Que no siempre tienes que ayudar solo porque puedes. ¿Te has visto a ti misma, Granger? Apenas te queda algo que no hayas sacrificado. Tus oportunidades de investigación. Tu graduación. ¡Incluso tus padres! Siempre renuncias a algo en lugar de darte cuenta de que no siempre tienes que ser tú. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo simplemente porque querías y no porque sentiste que tenías que hacerlo?

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y por qué no debería? ¿Debería simplemente ignorar a los hombres lobo porque la investigación sería más divertida? ¿O haber abandonado a Harry porque extrañaría a mis padres? Tal vez no debería ser siempre yo, pero no veo a nadie más metiéndose. Y en este caso, no hay nadie más. Soy solo yo. Y si estoy dispuesto a salvarte, no veo por qué no me lo vas a permitir.

—Porque no quiero ser salvado por ti solo porque sientes que tienes que hacerlo —estaba totalmente furioso ahora—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Ella lo sabía, pero de algún modo oírlo decir eso hizo que el aire brillara con magia.

—Estoy enamorado de ti —dijo otra vez, desesperado—. Y eso significa que quiero que seas tan feliz como puedas serlo. Y no lo serás, no conmigo.

Hermione abrió la boca para tratar de discutir, pero él siguió adelante.

—No hay nada que hacer. No hay decisión para ti que tomar. A menos que estés planeando ignorar mis deseos y esencialmente _violarme_ —se burló al decirlo—, no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvarme.

Hermione se sentó mirándolo desconcertada.

—No sé lo que se supone que debo hacer —ella suspiró, mirándose las manos—. Pero no puedo ignorar esto. Ahora que lo sé. No puedes simplemente decirme que no trate de ayudar.

—Lo sé —Malfoy dijo con tristeza. Había algo en su tono ...

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó hacia arriba. Su varita estaba de vuelta en su mano, de alguna manera la había recuperado cuando ella no estaba mirando. Ella buscó la suya, pero él ya había siseado,

— _Obliviate_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de **J.K Rowling**. Esta historio tampoco es de mi autoría, es una traducción AUTORIZADA del fic " _Love and Other Misfortunes_ " de **SenLinYu**

 **AMOR Y OTROS INFORTUNIOS**

 _(Love and Other Misfortunes)_

Por: SenLinYu

Capítulo 4

* * *

Hermione entró en su departamento esa noche sintiendo como si hubiera sido atropellada por un rebaño de hipogrifos.

Su día en el ministerio había sido más extenuante de lo que esperaba. Probablemente debido a lo nerviosa que se sentía al alcanzar la línea final en aprobar la LDH.

Era esto. La culminación de todos sus esfuerzos.

Iba a aprobarse. Tenían un exceso de votos. Después de tres años de trabajo, era prácticamente seguro.

La LDH era como una hija para ella. Se había unido al ministerio específicamente para pasar esta legislación. Había existido una tentadora posición de investigación, pero no podía mirar a los huérfanos hombres lobo a la cara sin lamentarse por el tipo de futuro que encontrarían al alcanzar la adultez con los derechos de hombres lobos sin atender. Así que rechazó la oferta de su propio laboratorio, puso sus otros proyectos en segundo plano, y se unió al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Había sido duro.

Contrario a las creencias de muchos de sus amigos, Hermione odiaba ser lo que podría ser solamente descrito la mayoría de los días como una burócrata glorificada. El tedio de la burocracia y los precedentes ya era bastante malo, pero la política era lo que más la consumía. Sabía que el ministerio estaba lleno de corrupción y tratos clandestinos, pero esperaba que hubiera mejorado después de los esfuerzos de reforma en la posguerra. No fue así. Ella no era una persona naturalmente arriesgada, no había venido al ministerio para poner en peligro los derechos de los hombres lobo.

Y la mezquindad había sido casi más de lo que podía soportar. Los políticos estaban obsesionados con el ojo por ojo. Incluso cuando se les pedía que hicieran algo sin costo, siempre querían saber qué haría ella por ellos. Hacer lo correcto nunca era motivo suficiente para hacer algo.

Había fracasado.

No era estúpida. Sabía que tenía que hacer política para conseguir lo que quería, pero hacerlo era como preparar una poción con los pies; posible, pero siempre era peor que la de todos los demás.

Sus objetivos eran inconvenientes. De modo que la ahogaron demasiada burocracia y apelaron que habría tomado siete años de fechas en la corte, solo para _tratar_ de levantar la moción para redactar una Ley de Derechos de Hombres lobo.

Después de un año, sentada en su oficina, hasta las orejas en montones de papeles que nunca parecían hacerse más pequeños, estaba lista para darse por vencida. No era tan ingenua como para pretender que lo que estaba haciendo era significativo. Se esclavizaría durante siete años presentando las formas adecuadas y obteniendo la autorización adecuada para levantar la moción solo para que ellos puedan rechazarla y tener que comenzar de nuevo desde el principio. Al menos si hiciera investigación contribuiría con algo real, tal vez no sería tan significativo como los derechos de los hombres lobo, pero sería algo.

Luego, lentamente, la corriente comenzó a cambiar. Un día, mientras tomaba el ascensor, se encontró sola con Blaise Zabini, quien después de pasar varios momentos con un aspecto terriblemente estreñido se volvió hacia ella y dijo: "Sabes. Hester Tutley ha intentado durante años obtener el crédito fiscal de centauros en el hogar ancestral de su familia en Escocia."

Luego, sin decir una palabra más, bajó del ascensor y desapareció, dejando los engranajes en la cabeza de Hermione girando.

Había muchas familias de mágicas que habían estado tratando de renegociar el Tratado de la Tierra Centauro. El tratado original había pasado por alto algunos aspectos de los hábitos de migración de los centauros, que permitían a los centauros a veces evitar la formalización de sus derechos de tierras. Sin la formalización, los magos cuyas propiedades fueron reclamadas no eran elegibles para que se les cancelara el impuesto a la propiedad o recibieran el crédito tributario adicional. Pero los centauros no tenían ninguna inclinación a renegociar el tratado permanente y, por lo tanto, las mociones e intentos de llevarlo a cabo se estancaban constantemente.

Dio la casualidad de que a Hermione se le debía lo que los centauros podrían calificar como un favor después de que se había ofrecido como voluntaria para ponerse en contacto con ellos como representante de magos en un caso de secuestros en serie de potros centauros en Escocia. En particular, había conseguido que Harry fuera nombrado auror principal en el caso, en lugar de permitir que se lo pasaran a un equipo de investigación local que no quería acercarse a menos de treinta metros de una manada de centauros enojados.

Y Hester Tutley era uno de los principales donantes políticos de algunos de los miembros del wizengamot que habían estado estrangulando asiduamente los intentos de Ley de Derechos de Hombres lobo de Hermione con burocracia.

Una vez que Hermione ofreció la posibilidad de comenzar las renegociaciones del Tratado de la Tierra Centauro, las apelaciones contra su moción de la LDH comenzaron a desestimarse a un ritmo acelerado. En tres meses, pudo levantar la moción y tenerla aprobada, y por fin comenzó a redactar y la gente comenzó a tomar en serio su agenda.

Y de repente Draco Malfoy comenzó a aparecer en su vida con gran interés con respecto a su progreso. Inicialmente, había sospechado que él estaba allí para entrometerse y retrasar sus esfuerzos, pero para su sorpresa, Malfoy estaba muy interesado en que se aprobara la LDH.

De hecho, su ambición iba más allá de las propias esperanzas de Hermione de lo que podría ser posible. Más allá de la no discriminación y la igualdad de oportunidades para trabajo y vivienda, quería que la poción matalobos fuera reclasificada como médicamente necesaria y vital para los intereses del mundo mágico, haciéndola elegible para ser subsidiada por el ministerio para garantizar la asequibilidad. Recomendó que las subvenciones sean dejadas de lado por el ministerio para compañías que busquen maneras innovadoras de emplear hombres lobo. Que el ministerio otorgue permisos pagados a los hombres lobo empleados el día después de la luna llena. Quería que el Ministerio creara zonas de transformación para hombres lobo; tierras para que los hombres lobo habitaran y recorrieran durante las transformaciones que serían protegidas y privadas para la protección tanto de magos como de hombres lobo.

También quería, supo Hermione para su disgusto, que el conglomerado Malfoy monopolizara el mercado de la poción matalobos. La población era lo suficientemente grande como para prometer una fuente de ingresos alta y confiable, especialmente con los cofres del ministerio asegurados.

Pero a pesar de sus reservas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su ayuda. Él podía obtener apoyo en cualquier lugar. Trajo a los dueños de negocios ofreciendo como incentivo potenciales becas de investigación.

Esbozó un futuro horrendo para la población mágica si la tasa de contagio de los hombres lobo se mantenía estable. Y el Diario El Profeta, cuyas páginas de sociedad parecían haberse convertido en la revista personal de Malfoy en los últimos años, de repente comenzó a presentar series completas de artículos sobre la necesidad de la reforma de las leyes de hombres lobo. Hermione se habría impresionado si no se hubiera sentido molesta con él por hacer todo solo para ganar más dinero.

La pequeña chispa de progreso que Hermione había logrado traer a la vida se convirtió en un infierno en las manos de Malfoy y de repente el ministerio se encontró con sindicatos de sanadores y negocios y especialistas demográficos, además del público en general indignado que clamaban porque la LDH fuera una reforma completa en toda la estructura de la sociedad mágica. Una evolución dramática de la simple legislación de no discriminación que Hermione había establecido como su objetivo inicial.

La sorprendió y también le ganó a Malfoy su admiración. Él había tomado los propios sueños de Hermione para los hombres lobo y cambió la narrativa en algo que era convincente para el mundo mágico. Si bien fue desalentador ver cuán claramente el interés personal ganaba sobre cualquier otra cosa, no podía negar el respeto que tenía por su capacidad para ver el mismo problema y encontrar una solución más efectiva. Al final del día, el mundo sería mejor para los hombres lobo, y eso era lo que más le importaba a ella.

De pie frente a la chimenea, distraídamente se masajeó las sienes. Girando hacia su cocina, vio la mitad de la LDH sobre su escritorio al lado de una pila de libros. Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar cuándo los había puesto allí.

Sacudió su cabeza. Había estado tan distraída últimamente.

Recogiendo la LDH la llevó a la habitación con ella. Le había dicho a Malfoy que le enviaría una copia con las revisiones finales mañana por la mañana antes de que fuera enviada para su impresión.

A la mañana siguiente, se apresuró al ministerio. Le había llevado horas dormirse después de terminar la LDH y luego, de alguna manera, se quedó dormida y salió tambaleándose de la cama atontada y de mal humor.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor hacia su departamento, se acurrucó en un rincón e intentó ocultar sus continuos bostezos. Frotándose los ojos desenfocados al salir del ascensor, casi choca con alguien.

Negando con la cabeza ligeramente, levantó la vista y encontró a Malfoy mirándola. Cuando lo miró, una cálida y radiante sensación de afecto de repente estalló sobre ella. No estaba segura de dónde venía. Aturdida, ella le sonrió y eso la hizo sentir aún más llena de felicidad, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en miel por dentro.

—¿Estás bien, Granger? Te ves confundida —Él preguntó, levantando una sola ceja.

Eso borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Se enderezó y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo un poco cansada —dijo desdeñosamente, caminando rápidamente en dirección a su oficina para evitar que él viera su sonrojo. ¿De dónde demonios había venido eso? —¿Qué estás haciendo en el ministerio tan temprano? Pensé que era una especie de regla que nunca pones un pie aquí antes del mediodía.

Malfoy la había obligado a reprogramar varias reuniones en torno a sus caprichos, que en su mayoría implicaban negarse a ir al ministerio temprano.

—Esperaba recibir el borrador final de la LDH esta mañana. Cuando no llegó me preocupaba que algo hubiera surgido. Pueden imaginar mi sorpresa de que llegué aquí antes que tú.

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno, me quedé dormida. Y dejé la mitad de la LDH aquí por alguna razón, así que tuve que pasar antes de que la enviara.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, pasaron por el corto pasillo que conducía a las oficinas de Vínculos Mágicos. Había un cartel de precaución y varias barreras flotando frente a él. Una pequeña placa explicaba que las oficinas habían sido cerradas debido a daño con hechizos y redirigía a los visitantes a una sala de conferencias.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Ni idea —Malfoy dijo débilmente—. Estaba así cuando llegué aquí.

—Supongo que a alguien no le interesaba estar mágicamente unido —Hermione conjeturó—-. Parece un poco egoísta, ¿no crees? No es como que los seres mágicos pueden evitarlo.

—No lo sé. Creo que depende del ser mágico no intentar vincularse con alguien que no esté interesado —dijo Malfoy insensiblemente—. Si no tienen el juicio de hacer eso, es bastante injusto que esperen que la otra persona haga todos los sacrificios necesarios para solucionarlo.

—Aun así... —dijo ella en voz baja, mirando hacia el pasillo. Se preguntó quiénes eran, los vínculos mágicos se mantenían confidenciales— Espero que cambien de opinión.

—Estoy seguro de que todo se resolverá solo —fue todo lo que Malfoy dijo mientras continuaba hacia su oficina.

—Parvati —saludó Hermione a su asistente—. ¿Dejé la primera mitad de la LDH contigo ayer?

—Sí —Parvati la sacó de su escritorio—. Lo llevé a imprimir como me lo pediste, pero estaban renovando los hechizos de la impresora y dijeron que no terminarían hasta el mediodía de hoy. Así que todavía está aquí.

Hermione mordió su labio tratando de recordar dársela a Parvati. El recuerdo parecía bailar fuera de su alcance.

—¿Señorita Granger? —Hermione se dio vuelta y encontró a Emeliory Bogfeld sonriéndole.

—¿Hola? —saludó—. ¿Está bien? Vi las protecciones alrededor de su oficina cuando entré. ¿Qué pasó?

Emeliory abrió los ojos levemente.

—La puerta estalló con una bola de fuego —dijo ella significativamente, hizo una pausa por un momento, pero cuando Hermione no dijo nada, continuó—. Pero aparte de la puerta y el daño por el fuego a las paredes todo está bien. Cosas como esa ocurren ocasionalmente en vínculos mágicos.

Malfoy salió de la oficina de Hermione. La cara de Emeliory pareció tensarse levemente al verlo.

—Señor Malfoy, no me di cuenta de que estaría aquí.

Malfoy le sonrió beatíficamente.

—El conglomerado Malfoy tiene un gran interés en aprobar la LDH. Así que estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nada haga que Granger pierda el rumbo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada irritada, pero él continuó alegremente.

—Tenemos muchas revisiones que hacer, así que realmente no podemos charlar. ¡Granger!

Mantuvo abierta la puerta, invitándola a su propia oficina. Hermione lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Emeliory.

—Bueno, espero que todo se resuelva bien.

—Yo también —dijo Emeliory con sinceridad—. Bueno, la dejaré ir. Déjame saber si me necesitas para algo —pareció cambiar su tono ligeramente para que su voz transmitiera más—, estaré en la sala de conferencias al lado de tu oficina por la próxima semana.

Luego se dio vuelta y se alejó. Hermione la miró confundida. Parecía haber un antagonismo tácito entre Malfoy y Emeliory, y ella sintió como si estuviera inadvertidamente atrapada en medio de eso.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo y Emeliory? —preguntó mientras entraba a la oficina.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

—La mujer es curiosa e entrometida. Es una vieja amiga de mi madre, y tenemos algunas diferencias irreconciliables en opinión.

Hermione lo estudió recordando los comentarios que había hecho mientras se encontraban frente a las oficinas de Vínculos Mágicos.

—¿Porque ella está en vínculos mágicos? —inquirió. Él la miró bruscamente.

—No —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es más general que eso.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo antes de continuar con sus negocios.

—No hice muchos cambios esta última vez en la LDH. Principalmente algunos ajustes en la redacción y luego reordené algunas de las subsecciones con respecto a la reclasificación de poción matalobos por recomendación del Sanador Abasi ...

Malfoy la estaba acosando. Hermione estaba convencida de eso. El hombre no se iría. Cada vez que estaba segura de que habían terminado, de repente se le ocurría algo más para discutir. Y cuando finalmente logró sacarlo de su oficina, logró volver a materializarse en la cafetería antes de que pudiera decir dos palabras a alguien más e insistió en unirse a ella para almorzar.

Lo miró fijamente mientras él picaba sospechoso a lo que les habían dicho que era pastel de caza, pero no contenía ninguna variedad de carne con la que Hermione se haya topado antes. Después de pincharlo inquisitivamente por todos lados, lo apartó con un suspiro.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, él la miró y ella sintió que una onda empalagosa de afecto la invadía cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Malfoy arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

Ella hizo un ademan hacía él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, en la cafetería, conmigo? —repitió.

Malfoy abrió los ojos inocentemente.

—Estamos almorzando" —le dijo dulcemente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Nunca antes has almorzado en esta cafetería. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Malfoy puso sus manos sobre su corazón. Tenía dedos largos y delgados que sobresalían marcadamente contra sus túnicas negras.

—Tal vez simplemente me encuentro incapaz de mantenerme alejado de tu encantadora compañía —murmuró.

Hermione lo miró enojada.

—Vamos, Granger. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi sinceridad? ¿Te has visto a ti misma? Eres un encanto. Debajo de ese espantoso nido de pájaros que llamas pelo y las ojeras de las mil noches de insomnio que pasaste salvando el mundo, una el hombre tendría que ser ciego para resistir tus encantos —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia ella perezosamente con su tenedor.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Cada vez que se desviaban incluso solo poco de enfocarse en el trabajo, él se volvía compulsivamente sarcástico.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Malfoy —ella rodó los ojos hacia él —. Si no me dices lo que quieres, voy a invitar a Luna a que se una a nosotros.

Malfoy se puso rígido cuando Hermione hizo un gesto hacia la mujer que había entrado en la cafetería. Por razones que Hermione no podía comprender por completo, Malfoy encontraba el críptico sinsentido de Luna completamente perturbador. Convertirse inefable había hecho a Luna solo más misteriosa y Hermione había notado la tendencia de Malfoy a salir de la habitación cada vez que se acercaba a él.

—Bien —admitió—. Pese a lo encantadora que encuentro tu compañía, lo admitiré, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no pasa nada en el último momento para descarrilar la LDH. Como eres la pieza crucial en todo este asunto, eso significa que me quedaré conmigo los próximos días —él le lanzó una sonrisa reservada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

"Por el amor de Merlín —ella bufó—. En primer lugar, eso es completamente ridículo. En segundo lugar, incluso si te preocupa que algo suceda, eso no significa que tengas que acecharme como si alguien me fuera a maldecir en la cafetería. La gente está mirando. Solo puedo imaginar los chismes que circularan después de esto.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Malfoy dijo despectivamente—. El conglomerado Malfoy ha invertido mucho en la aprobación de la LDH, por esa razón puedo manejar un ligero golpe en mi reputación. Voy a llevar a Astoria Greengrass a la gala del próximo fin de semana y estoy seguro de que hará que todos olviden que alguna vez fui visto almorzando contigo.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado y Malfoy continuó.

—Además, son órdenes de mi padre, entonces —se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera nada más que decir y no había. Lucius Malfoy había pasado el cabildeo del Ministerio a Draco, pero aún gobernaba con un reinado férreo. Malfoy le había dejado bastante claro a Hermione al principio que solo estaba trabajando con ella porque tenía que hacerlo "Las órdenes de padre" significaban que no tenía sentido discutir a menos que ella estuviera dispuesta a enfrentar al propio Lucius.

Hermione apuñaló su ensalada brutalmente.

—Bueno. —acordó y luego se dedicó a ignorarlo.

Él la siguió por todo el ministerio y holgazaneaba en su oficina leyendo detenidamente sus libros mientras trabajaba. Alguna vez pensó que sentía sus ojos en ella; cada vez que sucedía, ella sentía esas extrañas ondas de emoción que parecían pertenecer a otra persona, a veces eran cariñosas y otras veces muy tristes. Sobresaltada, levantaba la mirada. Pero, cada vez que lo hacía, él estaba ocupado leyendo o conjurando bandadas de colibríes o transfigurando sus cojines en voluptuosas mujeres que se movían con sugestión en los sillones.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco intentó enfocarse. Pero Malfoy era casi imposible de ignorar. Ella estaría escribiendo un memo y luego se encontraría mirándolo. Cada vez que él notaba que lo miraba se burlaba de ella con su sonrisa característica hasta que ella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

Al final del día, se encontró menos de la mitad de productiva de lo normal. Apretó los dientes y se levantó para empacar.

—Al final —Malfoy dijo con un suspiro, brincando de su asiento.

Hermione guardó todos sus memos inconclusos en su maletín y se lo colgó al hombro.

Malfoy la siguió hasta la red Flu.

—Te veo mañana, Granger —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione todavía estaba rodando los ojos cuando la chimenea la escupió a su sala de estar.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy la estaba esperando cuando salió del flu en el ministerio.

—Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy —siseó ella—. ¿Podrías ser menos sutil? Al ritmo que vas Harry y Ron van a escuchar sobre esto en Estados Unidos. ¡Ya recibí una lechuza de Ginny por el almuerzo de ayer!

Ella levantó la nota.

Malfoy parecía estar pensando.

—Menos sutil —reflexionó, luego, con un movimiento de su varita, conjuró un enorme ramo de flores y las dejó caer en sus brazos.

Con las mejillas encendidas, ella se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó su propia varita.

— _Incendio_ —siseó y vio como las flores se incendiaban. Dejándolas caer al suelo mientras el fuego ardía alegremente, ella se precipitó y apuñaló el botón del ascensor.

Malfoy estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Vamos, Granger. ¿No puede un cabildero darle a su trabajadora ministerial favorita una muestra ocasional de su aprecio? —persuadió él mientras se deslizaba en el ascensor abarrotado detrás de ella.

—¡No! —bufó Hermione. Presionando el botón para el cuarto piso repetidamente con la esperanza de que de alguna manera hiciera ir al ascensor más rápido— ¡Porque eso se llama soborno!

—Solo si el regalo excede los tres galeones —replicó Malfoy. Él lo sabría—. Además, esas vinieron del jardín de mi madre. Así que técnicamente eran gratis.

Hermione quería gritar. En el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, salió volando y fue directamente a su oficina. Para su satisfacción, Malfoy se vio obligado a correr un poco para seguirle el paso.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su oficina, se detuvo y se volvió para sonreír dulcemente a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no te quedas hoy aquí con Parvati? Vas a estar al tanto de cualquier desarrollo de LDH y les ahorrará a mis cojines tu lujuria.

Malfoy parecía listo para discutir, pero luego se detuvo.

—Bien —dijo cortante y conjuró un gran sillón frente al escritorio de Parvati y se instaló en él con resignación

Hermione sonrió en tono de disculpa a su asistente que la miraba lanzándole dagas. Luego corrió a su oficina y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

Estaba haciendo un buen tiempo en su lista de cosas para hacer, oyó a Parvarti llamar a través del adorno de recepcionista con voz apresurada —Theodore Nott está aquí para verte.

—Hazlo pasar —respondió Hermione, metiéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas y enderezando su túnica.

Un momento después, Theo se deslizó por la puerta. Cuando se abrió, pudo oír a Malfoy y Parvati gritándose el uno al otro.

—Theo —Hermione lo saludó, extendiendo su mano. Era el jefe para el Subsecretario superior del Ministro y después de que el sentimiento público creció a todo volumen a favor de la LDH, se encontraron trabajando juntos regularmente. A diferencia de Malfoy, Theo Nott siempre había abordado cordialmente su relación de trabajo, en lugar de mantenerla eternamente a distancia antagónica. Hermione incluso llegaría a llamarlos amigos en lugar de simples compañeros de trabajo.

—Hermione —dijo cálidamente.

—¿Recibiste la versión final de la LDH? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. La revisé y envié mis notas al Subsecretario y al despacho del Ministro. Todo parece perfectamente alineado. Has hecho un trabajo excelente.

Hermione se sonrojó débilmente. Theo era muy guapo y ella se había preguntado si eventualmente podrían...

Desechó la idea.

—¿Qué te trae a mi oficina hoy? —preguntó ella.

Theo de repente parecía incómodo. Hermione frunció el ceño y vacilante puso su mano en su hombro.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó preocupada— ¿Qué es?

Tomando una respiración profunda, pareció tomar una decisión.

—Hermione —comenzó—, por favor no me mates por esto.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, él deslizó la mano alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo firmemente contra su cuerpo y la besó profundamente.

Hermione estaba congelada contra su boca, sus ojos estaban en shock. Pero aparentemente sin inmutarse, Theo procedió a profundizar el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo hasta que...

De repente, se sintió como si la habitación palpitara y se moviera como la onda de un terremoto, y Theo repentinamente estaba no besándola. De hecho, ya no la estaba tocando. En cambio, estaba colgado en el aire, sostenido por el cuello de su túnica por Malfoy, que parecía lo suficientemente furioso como para asesinar a alguien.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Theo? —preguntó Malfoy, su voz vibraba con tanta furia que parecía sonar como un gruñido.

Theo pareció menos sorprendido por la repentina aparición de Malfoy de lo que Hermione hubiera esperado.

—Hermione es soltera y muy atractiva —él respondió, su respiración parecía bastante trabajosa—. A medida que trabajamos juntos nos volvimos amigos y tengo razones para creer que podríamos ser más...

Antes de que Theo pudiera terminar de hablar, Malfoy giró sobre sus talones, todavía sosteniendo a Theo en alto, se abalanzó sobre él y lo arrojó precipitadamente fuera de la oficina de Hermione y luego dio un portazo.

Aún de cara a la puerta, permaneció de pie rígidamente durante varios minutos, como si estuviera calmándose a sí mismo, luego se volvió para enfrentar el desconcierto de Hermione. Se apoyó contra la puerta, y sus ojos aún se veían negros de rabia.

—Lo siento por eso, Granger —dijo simplemente.

—¿Acerca de? —exigió Hermione, su voz sonó como un chillido mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de desarrollarse ante sus ojos —¿Theo besándome o tú interrumpiendo?

Malfoy palideció y pareció quedarse sin palabras.

—Lo siento. ¿Lo entendí mal? Supuse que no era deseado, pero tal vez estaba equivocado. No me di cuenta- tú y Theo —se ahogó levemente con las últimas palabras.

Hermione se hundió en su silla, sus mejillas encendidas. Su cerebro estaba desorientado y una vez más se encontró tratando de ordenar una ráfaga de emociones que no parecían pertenecerle por completo.

—Granger- —presionó Malfoy—, ¿Te gusta Theo? ¿Querías que él te besara? —sonaba horrorizado.

Hermione sintió repentina ira en medio de su vergüenza y confusión. Solo porque Malfoy la viera como nada más que una herramienta política poco atractiva no le daba el derecho de sabotear sus posibilidades con nadie más.

—Por el amor de Merlín —ella prácticamente gritó sintiéndose demasiado herida y enojada como para mirarlo—. ¡Malfoy, sal de mi oficina!

Él se quedó parado allí y luego dio un paso rápido hacia ella antes de congelarse y después de un momento dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

* * *

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

N / A: _Me gusta el enfoque con respecto a borrar la mente utilizada en_ _ **Better Off Forgotten**_ _de que una mente borrada se protege a sí misma y por lo tanto lucha contra darse cuenta de que ha sido manipulada. Hermione es muy curiosa, pero su cerebro estará conectado para tratar de no entender por qué faltan ciertas cosas en su memoria._

 _El diálogo entre Hermione y Draco en la cafetería fue un pequeño homenaje a_ _ **The Politician's Wife**_ _por_ _ **Pir8Fancier**_ _, uno de mis fics favoritos de DHr de todos los tiempos._


End file.
